project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
May Mikamura
May is a young Shinigami i the Gotei 13. She is actually the adopted sister to Ren Avernacus when they were humans, but after going to Soul Society, she forgot her memories of him. Appearance May is young girl that is about 5'3" in height with brown eyes and choppy purple hair. She has small round earrings with long lace attached to them. She usually wears a dark aqua dress, with a lavender "x" belt, dark aqua and black shoes, and lavender lace earrings. While she does wear the Shinigami uniform at times, she really prefers to keeping the outfit she has on, as it helps her move better. So mostly, she'll take the uniform off at times when she is on a mission. Other than that, she'll keep it on to be polite to the tradition. Along with her outfit, she also wears a mysterious mask that hides the expressions of her face. The mask covers mostly the top section of her face. The right side of the mask is colored white, and the left side iof colored red, and outlined by a purple color around. Personality Generally, May is a kind person that always treats other well. Whenever people begin arguing or fighting while May is around, she'll try to intervene to get them to stop. No matter who she meets, she'll always end up being nice and polite with them. Though she is shy and would get nervous when talking to others. She's very easy to tease, whether it be from friends, or from other people, but there are many kinds of topics in convesations that can make May feel very embarrassed and seem rather shy, such as boys, romance, and other such topics. However, she is dedicated to the protection of Soul Society and the Seireitei and therefore is serious in her missions given to her from Soul Society, so she takes her job of being a 'balancer' seriously, wanting to help the lost souls find solace and salvation, so she has no problem with killing a Hollow, as she doesn't kill them, but rather purifies them and allow them to move on. However, she does not particularly enjoy fighting and would prefer if she didn't have to fight at all, but because of her dislike for fighting, it tended to appear on her face and sometimes made her an easy target for opponents, so she wears a mask over her face to hide her expressions from opponents. She thinks that she has a crush on Ren Avernacus, because whenever she's around him, she feels at ease or sometimes her heart races at being near him, and tends to blush whenever he's around her. This is due to her heart recognizing the forgotten memories of being Ren's little sister, but she has no recollection of her memories with Ren. History Human Life When she was born, may had a frail and weak body, from being born prematurely, and was usually kept a close watch on by her parents in China. From this, May was usually left alone and couldn't make too many friends. In fact, school was hard to do and she had to be home schooled. Her parents knew that she was lonely, but they couldn't do anything about it because May's body couldn't handle exerting itself by going outside. But despite this, May was a spiritually aware human that could see spirits, and could talk to some ghosts, but her parents thought them to be her way of making imaginary friends. However, even those spirits eventually lefts, having moven on, but actually sent to Soul Society, and may still felt alone. However, May's life changed when one day, Ren Avernacus, a young boy that her parents found in the streets, was adopted into the family. Ren had always been kind to her and she grew close to him almost instantly, him being her first real friend, and May no longer felt lonely. The two were almsot as if they were actually brother and sister, and did everything together, forming a bond that was unbreakable. All was well, until a sad incident that was unforeseen occured. Ren had carried a deadly virus in himself that threatened to kill him, and it managed to find it's way to May as well. May began to grow dangerously ill, and was confined to the hospital for the rest of her days. However, she wasn't angry at Ren, but rather, sad at seeing his sad face. With her last strength, she held Ren's hand and smiled at him, and told him her last words before she finally succumbed to her illness and died. "Thank you, Ren... for being my big brother... I love you... Goodbye..." As a Soul After perishing, she remained in China for a while and saw her family move away from China to japan, but now May was able to talk to other spirits more often, and no longer had the burden of staying in one place anymore. She felt freer in death than she did when alive. However, she was soon attacked by Hollows and almost devoured by one, when she was saved by some Shinigami. Afterwards, she was sent to Soul Society to become a resident of the Rukongai, and from that, lost all traces of her memories but the fragments allowed her to become the person she was. She lived a normal life there, and because of being a Konpaku, her body was stronger than before, so she could spend time with others and play with them all. She made lots of friends, and she grew up as well. Eventually, her spiritual powers began to show and some of her friends recommended to her that she should be a Shinigami and join the Gotei 13. At first she was hesitant, but complied and joined the Academy. The training was difficult, but she made her way through it. Her skills in Kido classes were among the best, and May enjoyed her Kido classes a lot more, so she occassionally studies them to get better in Kido. Eventually, she graduated there and then became a Shinigami, and recieved a Zanpakuto, which she began training with. As a Shinigami As she went to the trails of being a Shinigami, she discovered that she didn't really enjoy fighting in itself, especially when facing agaisnt enemies that she has to kill, though she was reassured when knowing that Shinigami don't kill Hollows, but purify them and send them to Soul Society. Though some Hollows were unlucky enough to be sent to Hell instead. Those terrified her. Fear tended to sometimes show up on her face whenever she fought, and it was making her easy prey to the Hollows. From that, May thought of an idea. She had a mask constructed for her to wear so that when she battles, her face wouldn't give away any signs of fear. However, during her life as a Shinigami, she met across a new Shinigami, named Ren Avernacus. Meeting him had some impact on her and she felt that he was somehow familiar. Every time she meets him, she feels happy and at peace. She thinks that she has a crush on him, as she has no recollection of her human life with Ren being his younger apodtive sister. Powers and Abilities Kido Adept: '''May has an impressive knowledge and understanding of the flow of spirit energy, thereby allowing her to be rather skilled in Kido techniques. She is able to use Kido up the the 50's with some incantation at her current level of power. '''Swordsman: While preferring Kido, she has enough skill in the sword to hold off against her opponents and uses her flexibility to dodge and make skillful counterattacks on them. Shunpo Practitioner: Being in the 2nd Division, she has been taught to perform a Shunpo and trained to use it effectively. Though she can use Shunpo, her skill in it requires more training. But she combines her speed with her flexibility and avoid attacks that come at her. Zanpakutō Reppa Chirisazame is a regular katana. The tsuba is a four pronged star that has a sencond star with it positioned away to make it look like an eight pronged star. The sword is wrapped in a lavender hilt wrapping, and a lavender sheath. Zanpakutō Spirit May's Zanpakuto spirit is young man with short, spiky, black hair and blue eyes. He dresses in complete black. He wears a black half sleeved jacket, with black pants, gloves, and boots. Despite his appearance, he's actually very talkative and rather nice. He usually makes a comment about anything or anyone that May thinks about, and tends to sometimes tease her about it. He is actually aware of May's purified memories and knows who Ren actually is to her, but doesn't tell her since it isn't much of a big deal, and can use that opportunity to tease her some more. Though if the need arrives, he'll tell her. In battle, he can be quite ruthless, even to May when he trains with her, and tries to help her understand her mistakes, so that she can better improve herself for future battles. However, he is aware that May doesn't particularly like fights. Inner World Describe your inner world, optional Shikai Reppa Chirisazame Raging Sword Rain: By holding the sword in front of her, May places the tips of her two fingers on the side of the blade and runs them to the tip of the blade and calls out the command to release it. When released, the katana transforms into a falchion with a black hilt, a handle that appears to be violet wings with a black crystal on the center of the handle, that has a second one a bit above it and has a slight black line on the center of the blade. Release command: Divide and conquer, Reppa Chirisazame. Splitting Rain May can make the sword divide into two separate blades and is also able to control both of the blades with her mind to fight for her. These enables her to perform Kido with both hands while her opponent(s) would be fighing against the two swords. Dual Vortex While the blades are split, May has the two ends of the split blade attach themselves to each other, and become a dual-blade and then have the new weapon spin around like a shuriken with her mind to increase the cutting force of her blades, while keeping her distance. Statistics Character Threads Trivia *May's appearance is based on Aqune from Spider Riders, including her mask. *Her Zanpakuto Spirit's appearance is based on Noctis from Final Fantasy XV. Quotes *(Her dying words to Ren) "Thank you, Ren... for being my big brother... I love you... Goodbye..."